Broken
by tashy-lou
Summary: It was a qiet, peaceful night. Dick and Barbara were drining back from a mathletes semi-finals. Then Dick screamed.


Lights flashed passed the car windows, contrasting with the dark night sky. I closed my eyes, starting to feel sleepy after such a long night On one either side of me Dick and Daniel, another boy from our school mathletes team were happily chatting away and in the front Daniel's father was listening to music and wondering why his son has turned out to be such a nerd. We were all nerds, we knew it, but we didn't care. Not tonight, tonight Daniel's dad was driving us back to Gotham from another city where we'd just won the state semi-final mathletes competition.

It was quiet and peaceful in the car, the only noise was Dick and Daniel chatting about how badly we'd beaten the other team, we won 23:22, but I wasn't going to be the one to point that out to them. I soon found that the repetitive light from the street light was slowly lulling me to sleep. I was quite tired after a busy night so closed my eyes and soon I found the world fading out as I dozed off. It was quiet, peaceful and I couldn't be any happier.

Until I heard a scream. My eyes shot open as Dick screamed my name. "Barbara, get down!" He yelled eyes full of fear. I looked out the window behind him and saw two bright yellow lights getting bigger and brighter as they headed straight towards us. I couldn't move, I sat there completely paralysed, eyes wide as the truck headed towards us. I couldn't move, despite Dick's desperate screams for me to get down. I couldn't do anything, I could hardly feel, hardly breathe.

All of a sudden I felt myself being shoved down in my seat and a warm body wrapping itself around me. Then all my senses came back at once. I closed my eyes tight as I heard the screeching of tyres trying to swerve out of the way followed by the scraping noise of metal on metal and the shattering of glass. Daniel's screams echoed behind me as he truck crashed right into the back of the car.

After that everything definitely didn't go in slow motion, it was more like fast forward. Before I knew what was happening Dick was being lifted off of me, someone grabbed me by the arm pulling me out after him, I screamed in pain as they grabbed me, my arm was throbbing. I sat on the ground holding my right arm that wouldn't stop hurting now. Tears stung the corners of my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks as images of everything that had happened ran through my brain, completely overwhelming me.

I looked up at the blurry people in front of me and the yellowing orange glow of the fire the crashed had caused behind them. Then something caught my eye, someone lying on the ground in front of the cars and the men in front of them. My vision focused as I caught sight of Dick lying there...not moving. I slowly stood up still wobbling from the shock of what had just happened, but as soon as I got my balance back I ran over him. I bent down beside him completely ignoring everything around me as I checked to see if he was breathing. He wasn't.

I panicked for a second before remembering what to do, I placed my hands on the middle of his chest and began the chest compressions. Or at least tried to, I winced in pain as my arm gave way and I collapsed over Dick's bloody body.

I looked at his face, his eyes were closed. There was blood running down his face from a large cut on the middle of his forehead. I took a deep breath before looking at the rest of his body, he was covered in cuts and his uniform was ripped from the broken glass of the car window. One of his legs was at an angle that wasn't by any stretch of the imagination right and they were both covered in blood. I couldn't suppress a sob as I saw my longest friend lie there, unconscious and bleeding. More tears fell down my face mixing with blood from the cuts the glass had made and causing them to become even sorer. It was all to much for me. I fell forwards over Dick's unbreathing body and cried as my blood mixed with his.

Someone must have called an ambulance because the next the I heard was the sound of sirens before paramedics were pulling me off Dick speaking softly to me and saying comforting things. I didn't hear them though, I was too focused on Dick and what they were doing to him. I saw them put him on a stretcher and put one of those neck braces on him that they put on people they thought might have broken there neck. This just made me all the more scared, especially as I saw the stretcher disappearing into the ambulance.

I threw off the blanket I hadn't noticed being put around my shoulders and ran shakily over to them. I grabbed Dick's hand tightly in my own. The paramedics tried to tell me to get off, but I refused and soon I was sitting next to Dick as the ambulance sped off, lights and sirens blaring , towards the hospital in Gotham City. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at Dick's broken form. I just hoped that he'd be okay.


End file.
